Words Make a Difference: PART TWO
by Cel-Edhowi Art'k
Summary: This is the second part of Words Make a Difference created by RwanaLai Xishu. You can read the first chapter at Chapter 3 coming soon on RwanaLai's account!


**PART 2**

**By Cel-Edhowi Art'k**

**Obi-Wan POV**

I now did recognise my former Padawan. Everything seemed so much better now that I managed to switch him back to the Light side. I softly smiled to myself when I saw Anakin pick up an unconscious Padmé to bring her back to safety. But, my smile quickly faded when I felt a disturbance in the force. Palpatine… that monster was getting closer, I could sense it. We had to leave, and fast, before he noticed our presence. Anakin glanced at me.

"What is it, master?" The fact of him calling me master again made me feel strange after all the words he spoke. I didn't breathe a word for a few seconds until Anakin broke the silence again. "Master, what's wrong?"

"Leave, Anakin. Just leave." He obviously sensed my distraught. I raised my vision to meet his glowing blue eyes. The look on his face sent a cold chill down my spine breaking up the heat of the fiery planet.

"I won't leave without you, master!" Anakin carefully settled Padmé on the floor of the ship and then came towards me. "You don't even have a weapon. That would be suicide!" My former Padawan was right. There would be no way I could defend myself, and win the battle against such a powerful Sith as Palpatine, or should I call him Darth Sidious.

"Anakin, you don't understand. In those dreams…" I didn't have the time to finish my sentence when the roaring sound of a ship settled in, cutting our conversation. Anakin's robotic arm reached for his cerulean blue Lightsaber, and by the pressing of his thumb, he ignited it. He approached me and pointed his blade towards my face. The ship landed right next to ours, and Palpatine came out.

"Anakin, what are you doing?"

"Trust me master…" An echo replied in my mind. I didn't quite understand what was going on, but I decided to trust my former Padawan. Palpatine stepped out of his ship as well as a Clone. Sidious, I sighed.

"Well if it isn't my new apprentice, Darth Vader." Palpatine walked towards Anakin, the Clone stayed behind as if he was guarding something on the ship. "I see that I thought you well. You're transformation is almost complete."

"Yes, master…" Anakin replied. That line sent chills all over my spine. I knew he was faking, but it sounded so real. That might've been what would've really happened if he didn't trust me. I pointed my hand at the Clone and with the force, sent him flying on the side of the ship. He fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Master Kenobi, I see that you are as strong as I heard. It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face." I didn't say a word as I felt this excruciating anger grow deep inside my chest. That scum really is the worse manipulator of his kind. "Did you lose your tongue, Master Kenobi?" He then turned towards Anakin. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!"

"Yes, master…" Anakin really was a good actor, and I didn't understand how he could fool Sidious in such an easy way.

"Make him suffer." Anakin swung his Lightsaber but not at me, he was aiming Palpatine. Palpatine replied with his own red Lightsaber. "I thought I trusted you Vader!"

"My name is not Darth Vader anymore, it's Anakin Skywalker!" Anakin truly was furious; I could see his eyes darken… "Don't you dare call me Darth Vader again!" Anakin charged, aiming his Lightsaber at Sidious' heart. Just when he was at about two centimetres of Sidious' chest, he counter-attacked with his own Lightsaber. I used the force to grab the gun that was lying next to the unconscious Clone and I aimed at Sidious' leg. He stopped the laser beam with his saber and it flew right in my left arm. I felt nothing but anger and pain. Anakin took advantage of the moment, and impaled the disgusting Sith. He slowly slumped to the floor, he seemed unconscious. Anakin ran towards me and kneeled beside me. He started to check on my wounded arm. "Are you okay, master?"

"I will be; I've been in worse pain before." Anakin grinned.

"I will go and check on Sidious, make sure that this is really over." Anakin stood up and went towards the man he called for a short time master. How did he regret that. Anakin leaned over Sidious and took his left wrist to feel a pulse. I could see Sidious' hand start to move.

"Wait, Anakin! He's still al…" was all I had time to say. The Sith weapon ignited suddenly and I saw its blood red light gleaming trough Anakin's chest to then shut off and fall on the ground. "Noooo!" The pain was unbearable. I was seeing my former Padawan die right before my eyes.

"You fools…" replied Sidious with his last breath and then finally passed on to another world. Not minding the pain that was keeping me pinned to the floor, I dragged myself over to Anakin. He was laying on the ground, and was breathing heavily.

Anakin was really in a bad state.

"I didn't see that one coming." Anakin moaned.

"I tried to tell you, but I didn't have time." My former Padawan was dying right before my eyes. "Don't worry, you will be okay. I will bring you to the healers."

"That's twelve times now master, you owe me one." A small string of blood started pouring from the corner of his mouth as the amount of air filling his lungs was becoming shorter as the moments passed. "Master…"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"I feel so cold…" Anakin's lips gently started to shake.

"No Anakin, you will…" Ani slowly pressed his fingers against my lips.

"No master, there's nothing you can do… It's my destiny, it's my faith…" There's nothing you can do… I felt so hopeless. I tried to grab a hold on the things that were now slowly slipping trough my fingers. I guess there was nothing I could do.

"Master?…"

"Don't speak Anakin, stay calm." Anakin coughed

"No master. I want you to take care of Padmé for me." I could not contain my tears anymore. Through my now blurry eyes, Anakin coughed again. "I want you to promise you will always be on her side. I also want you to promise that you will not leave the Jedi Counsel."

"I promise Anakin…" Anakin took my hand and grasped it.

"Master…" Anakin coughed one more time, but this time, more blood started coming out his mouth. He was now struggling to speak, and was obviously losing his breath, and with it, his life. "Tell Master Yoda that I am truly sorry for all the things I've done…" A tear ran down on Anakin's cheek. "Tell him that the things I've done aren't excusable, but that it was Sidious'

grasp that turned me into that monster that I was. I'm a monster…" He grasped even tighter.

"You're not a monster Anakin. I will tell Master Yoda what a great Jedi you are." I could not contain myself anymore, and I started crying even more.

"And Master…" Anakin looked at me in the eyes. I could not help myself but to stare in his beautiful blue eyes. "I… I…" Anakin quickly picked up his breath. "I love you master…"

"I love you too Anakin. You will always stay in my heart as the greatest Padawan that I had, and as my best friend." Anakin looked at me, and smiled. His hand slowly released mine to then stumble on the ground.

Death had taken my friend, my brother… my son. Never would I hear his laughter or stare into his intense blue eyes. I would never feel or hear Anakin in my mind again. Then, suddenly my heart clenched, forcing me to grab onto my chest; my world shattered. I pulled the now limp body of my former Apprentice closer; cradling his head and upper torso in my lap. I pressed my cheek against his forehead and cried. I suddenly felt like dying, praying for the pain to disappear. My mind was spinning in rage, sadness and hate.

"Ani… pl-please no!" I struggled to speak. I prayed the Force "Don't take him away from me. Please…" I have never felt more hopeless in my whole entire life. "I can't do this alone Ani…"


End file.
